


Courage

by Meteorga (orphan_account)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Volume 3, Relationship(s), School Dances, SeaMonkeys, Slurs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Meteorga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could it be this hard to ask him a simple question?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that predated Dance Dance Infiltration. This was my first seamonkeys one-off, and I'm almost tempted to follow it up by adding more chapters until it's more fleshed out.

Sun had lost count of the amount of times he had shot Neptune a glance and an accompanying smile. They both were obviously a tad uncomfortable, dateless to the dance. Sure, Neptune had gotten offers, but nothing felt right about any of them. The blue-haired flirt instead decided to show up with Sun to offer support, have some punch, and swing back to their dorm where some actual fun would start. Maybe some video games and movies?

Sun made his way to Neptune’s table. Why did he have to show up? Sure, it was sweet and a really nice thing to do just for Sun, but it was making things really hard for the blond, whose feelings were insanely jumbled already. “I’m sure you could find _some_ girl out there who wants t’ dance with ya.” Neptune encouraged, giving Sun a smile.

"I’m just… I’m not feelin’ up to it, man." Sun answered.

“ _Oh_. You okay?” Neptune responded, visibly concerned. _Do you want to dance?_ Neptune almost asked, eyes widening once he realized he had thought it before he practically attempted to drown himself in a cup of fruit punch. “I’m fine.” Sun said. He laughed as rivulets of fruit punch trailed down Neptune’s mouth. “Forget how to drink?” Sun joked.

"Somethin’ like that." Neptune laughed nervously.

* * *

 This was getting tiresome. Both boys had slow danced with a few girls, their names eluding them an hour afterwards. Nothing about this supposedly fun night felt _right_. The only arms that Sun wanted wrapped around him as he moved to the slow tunes, were Neptune's. Visions of eyes burrowing into blue before a tiny kiss was planted on eager lips kept appearing within his head.

"What’s wrong with me?" Sun asked aloud to himself, grateful nobody had overheard over the now booming music. Sun never noticed Neptune watching him dance carefully. Neptune explained it to himself as gauging whether Sun was feeling better, but tinges of jealousy snaked their way inside. Neither boy was happy, and neither of them could admit why.

Eventually, the monkey stood, looking dapper in his freshly rented tuxedo while he approached Neptune. His fist was closed in determination, his tail curled in anxiety. “N—Neptune, do you want to—”

His question got interrupted, as did the eager smile upon Neptune’s face, by the sound of a voice on intercom. “ _Children! Please exit the doors in a careful line. We are approaching curfew.”_

"What were you asking?"

"N—Nothing— We should go…" Sun felt his heart in his throat, exhaling with difficulty before he started to walk off. He turned at the door to ensure Neptune was following, his eyes reddening from tears he wiped away. Neptune stayed silent, catching up to him.

* * *

 "Sun, you haven’t spoken since—" Neptune began, tearing his eyes off the blond to pay more attention to the road. "Are you _okay_? _Please_ talk to me?”

"I can’t, Nep. Just leave it alone." Sun crossed his arms, staring out the passenger’s side window. Suddenly, the blue-haired boy slowed to a park on the side of the road. "M—Man, what are you—?" Sun began.

"Would you have danced with me?" Neptune asked, voice deeper in his seriousness. His stare seemed to glue Sun’s eyes to him.

"What are you talking ab—" Sun froze. His head lurched forward, raising up slowly to look at Neptune once again. " _Yes_. I tried to ask, _but_ —” His voice caught in his throat. Neptune grinned, reaching his arm over to caress Sun’s cheek. “I like you.” Neptune thought it sounded rather lame after it escaped him. “I mean— I wanted to ask you to dance all night. I just didn’t know how.”

"Sure didn’t have that problem with all those girls." Sun teased, waves of relief flooding his quickly beating heart.

"Neither did _you_.”

"Shut up." The blond chuckled, leaning over to give Neptune a long kiss on the lips, preventing a response, and keeping both boys breathless on the side of the road until one of them remembered _somebody_ must be wondering where they were by now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written with the idea that the dance was held off campus. Sorry for not clearing that up.


	2. Questions and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun and Neptune are left confused with how to proceed with their relationship. Not knowing if one another are ready to come out to their friends, the newly-formed couple finds themselves under stress.

The barrage of questions that began to follow Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias wherever they went was beginning to grate on their nerves. Brief squeezing of each other’s hands and quick pecks on the cheek were all the young couple got to share before being interrupted by friends of theirs. The way Sun’s heart raced as Sage or Scarlet approached with a question, moments after Neptune’s hand had been wrapped in his, led him to believe that he just wasn’t ready to tell anyone yet. His heart ached. Sun felt as though this wasn’t fair to Neptune at all. Keeping secrets felt like an eclipse of their combined brightness, and it was simply suffocating.

Little did Sun know that the ocean-haired boy was just as confused. Swept into a current of love and emotion that threatened to drown them both if their friends didn’t accept the relationship. Would it matter? Neptune ran scenario after scenario through his mind of being laughed at or avoided. Would a friend of theirs become so cruel? As sinister as the Grimm they were trained to combat? Neptune slammed a hand down on the workbench beside him. His weapon had become damaged and he hoped fixing a short in the circuit would give him the time he needed to really think this through. He was wrong.

 “Where’ve you been?” Sun Wukong asked his new-boyfriend within the room they shared at Beacon Academy. Quick glances from the quiet Sage, built as big and strong as a mighty oak tree, put Neptune’s mind on edge. Had they really seemed so suspicious?

 “Had to fix my trident. Sorry, man, did you wanna hang out?” Neptune looked into Sun’s eyes, his heart thumping at the sight. He fought the urge to lightly stroke the back of Sun’s hand with his thumb as he grown accustomed in the short three weeks they have spent together. The relationship of theirs had given them both the freedom to learn and explore each other in ways they never imagined.

 “Sounds good.”

 

* * *

Quick pants and hushed breath filled the empty hallway as Sun’s lips paired with Neptune’s. The shorter boy’s right hand lay upon Neptune’s shoulder, squeezing to the rhythm of their kiss. His other hand lay behind Neptune’s head, bringing them closer together.

 “Did you hear--?” Sun began, breaking free and peering over the corner. Neptune merely shrugged in response.

 “Quit worrying, Sunshine.” Neptune cooed gently, embarrassed at the nickname he had chosen.

 “Sorry, I’m just--” Sun broke his sentence, deciding best to not finish it. Until the sight of cloth, red as a fresh rose, peeking beyond a wall down the hall met him. Ruby!

 The trail of cloth quickly vanished, yanked back by a small and pale hand which seemingly just noticed it were visible. “Dumb cape…” She whined quietly to herself, hoping she wasn’t seen nor heard.

 Sun’s head shook in the girl’s direction as he and Neptune walked down the hall. The sight of the two boys, whom had been locked in each other’s grip a few moments ago when Ruby had stumbled upon them, caused her to jump and nearly fall backwards.

 “I-- I-- I didn’t see anything!” Ruby cried, hands shielding her eyes as though to prove a point. Her cheeks were red as the cloak around her shoulders. The idea of Sun and Neptune in a relationship had never occurred to her, nor did it shock her in the way the nervous couple must be thinking. She felt more remorseful that she had bothered them rather than discovering the nature of their relationship.

 Ruby had never been taught that love was exclusive to certain genders.

 “I think you guys are cute together.” Ruby remarked, silver eyes detecting the way that Neptune’s hand clasped with Sun’s without either of them seeming to notice their grips had melded in Ruby’s presence.

 “Why are you in here?” Neptune inquired with a red tint on his cheeks, head turning to take in the empty faculty building.

 “Ozpin needed some paperwork. Gave me a key.” Ruby jingled the metal keyring in her hand for their benefit.

 “We jus’ climbed in.” Sun chuckled to himself as he glanced to the open window he had pushed himself and Neptune through. “Are you gonna tell anyone?”

 For a few moments, Ruby couldn’t decipher what he meant. The tenseness of her newfound company seemed out of place until she recalled that some people might not take too kindly to the sight of Sun and Neptune in their loving embrace.

 “Nope! Cross my heart--” Ruby began, a digit dancing across her chest. “And hope to live happily ever after!” She finished, laughing quietly before turning away from the boys to walk off. She waved goodbye. The faunus boy quickly put his hands on Neptune’s shoulders, waiting for eye contact to be made.

 “Don’t worry, Nep. I trust her.” Sun reassured, giving the grin the taller male loved. “Besides, someone had to know about us eventually. I’m not ashamed.”

 Neptune tried to reply but couldn’t. A warmth rivaling the sun welled up inside his heart. The boy he loved just said he wasn’t ashamed of their relationship. He never thought that Sun was, or at least never interpreted Sun’s nerves in that way. Yet, hearing this reaffirmation made him feel so at ease.

 “I’m proud to be dating you.” Neptune began, giving Sun’s hand a gentle squeeze.

 “I love you.” The pair admitted in unison.

 They both shuffled back out the window they had sneaked in through, after several curses and a newly acquired bruise or two.

  
  
  
  



	3. Nothing more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neptune isn't as confident about their relationship being public as he thought. He didn't calculate all the angles, didn't anticipate what came next. When Sun overhears an argument between Neptune and Sage, he runs off to Ruby in tears. 
> 
> What is Neptune to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to pick things up with some angst.
> 
> Content warning: Contains a homophobic slur.

Hours ticked by. When had Sun started watching the alarm clock? The blond couldn’t shake the feeling of anxiety that bubbled inside his stomach, so he tossed and turned in an attempt to evade the tortuous ticking. He was alone. Neptune, Scarlet, and Sage were all busy with something. As their leader and their friend, Sun wondered why he didn’t even have an inkling of a clue. The budding romance between Neptune and himself was on a brief hold it seemed. For whatever reason, Neptune didn’t spend too long in the same room anymore.

 “A break, huh?” The faunus asked himself aloud. “Did I do something wrong?”

     His answer would never come. Instead, the loud banging of a slammed door jolted him upward. The dormitory entrance? Shuffling footsteps and murmured arguing greeted him as he placed an ear to the door.

 “It’s not your business.” _Neptune’s voice_.

 “The hell it’s not! You and Sun haven’t been acting like yourselves in almost two months.” Sage sounded furious. The next moment his tone had changed completely. He sighed. “Look, I’m just worried. Scar is too. Before, the change in you two seemed like a good thing. You were always hanging out _by yourselves_ , but at least you seemed happy.”

 Sun could hear only silence. He felt their footsteps stop. Did they decipher that he had been listening? Or had they no idea he was here?

 “Someone got an idea about us…” Neptune began, clearing his throat.

 “What kind of idea?”

 “That… Uh… That we were more than just friends.”

     Sun froze. The way that Neptune phrased it sounded as though that’s all they ever were. Was this break of theirs more permanent than the monkey had realized? The blond’s heart stuck in his throat as a rage surged through his body.

 As a small key got to work on the mechanisms on their shared room, Neptune and Sage halted their conversation in order to deliver a friendly greeting to Sun. However, he was long gone. Their window was left open, and the boy’s bed was a mess.

 “Sun?” Neptune sounded disappointed. He supposed he shouldn’t have expected the boy to wait around for him after their last conversation.

 

* * *

“He threatened you?” Sage began, picking up the tossed sheets and restoring them to their proper place on Sun’s mattress.

 “Yeah. Cardin?” Neptune tested the name out loud, not even sure if it were correct. Sage merely shrugged. “I think that was his name. Anyway, he seemed to have heard from _someone_ that Sun and I were closer than--”

 The blue-haired boy clenched his fist tightly. No. Neptune could not just sit here and act like Sun wasn’t more to him. “Okay, he wasn’t wrong. Sun and I-- Sun and I have been dating since the night of the dance.”

 Neptune waited. He waited what felt like a full minute and then held his breath a beat or two more. Sage never laughed or gave him anything but a concerned look.

 “And the threat?” Sage seemed completely unphased. Was this truly what Neptune had been so nervous about?

 “He’d… He’d hurt Sun if he found out that those little rumors were true. Couldn’t stand having--” Neptune choked on the word. His top teeth bit into his lower lip, forming the _Fff_ sound that he needed. He felt his own pulse resonating deeper throughout his body.

 “He couldn’t stand having fags at his school.” Neptune finished. Eyes low.

 A low growl escaped Sage’s throat involuntarily as he paced to the other side of the room. A palm covered his forehead.

 “Is that why you’ve been so distant from Sun lately?”

 “I’m trying to protect him.” Neptune admitted.

 “Are you? Did you ever think maybe you were just hurting him even more?” The male wise beyond his years headed for the door, leaving Neptune to contemplate everything he had done wrong.

  

* * *

 

Sun Wukong sat cross-legged, fist propping his face upward. His feet hung slightly off the ledge outside Ruby Rose’s window. His knuckled hovered over the glass of the window, joints slightly pained from the cold. He knocked. He waited.

 Whoosh. “Sun?” Ruby questioned, her window now open to the breeze outside. The girl was in her pajamas.

 “Heya, Ruby. Sorry, I didn’t know who else to ask for--” Sun trailed off.

 “For?” She dragged out the word almost musically, waiting for the boy to finish.

 “Advice. Can I come in?”

 The huntress-in-training accepted his offer. Standing off to the side and delivering a welcoming bow dramatically. The act brought a smile to Sun’s lips.

 “Thanks. It’s about Neptune. I… I don’t think he wants to see me anymore.” The blond pouted, and he felt the sting of tears attack his eyes.

 “Oh! Sun, I’m so sorry! What gives you that idea?”

 “I heard him talking to Sage. The way he spoke… It was like we never were together in the first place.” Sun was too hurt to give further details.

 Ruby just barely remembered a message from Neptune lingering on the display of her scroll. She had ignored it prior, and her sympathy for Sun clouded her curiosity at the moment.

 “I never thought Neptune was capable of doing something to hurt you.” Ruby frowned, wrapping her arms around Sun slowly and unsure. Sun reciprocated the gesture, hugging the girl tightly. “You need to talk to him. Even if it hurts.”

 “I know…” Sun trailed off, agile motions getting him back to a sitting position on the windowsill. As Ruby whirled around to look at her Scroll, the boy was long gone.

 

> Any idea where Sun is? -- Neptune [10:13 PM]
> 
>  

She hesitated before typing a reply.

>  Not anymore. You two have to talk. -- Normal Knees [11:45 PM]

 

* * *

It was the morning after, and Neptune awoke with his Scroll hugged tightly into his chest. His fingers danced across the screen, but nobody had contacted him with Sun’s whereabouts. The only one who seemed to have seen him was Ruby, and she wasn’t replying.

 “Damn it!” Neptune cursed, flinging the device to the foot of his bed. Scarlet delivered a tsk tsk sound from their bed across the room.

 “He’ll come back.” Scarlet sounded very sure. Almost omniscient. Sage had surely filled them in on the situation after Neptune had passed out.

 “I just… I never thought about people threatening us before…” Neptune sat up, and though he directed his speech at Scarlet, he didn’t direct his gaze. “Sun gets threatened quite a bit already just being a Faunus. I-- Didn’t want to be the cause of more of it.”

 “Sage and I would have been there to back you up.”

 “Huh?”

 “You should have known that. We’re a team. If someone wants to give you both trouble, they’d have the four of us to deal with.” It sounded so simple. So matter-of-fact.

 Neptune felt downright idiotic that he hadn’t come to Scarlet or Sage before now. For someone who described themselves as an intellectual, Neptune sure made rash decisions when emotions were involved.

 “I just hope Sun can forgive me. I must have really hurt his feelings dealing with this the way I did.” Neptune smacked a hand to his forehead and fell backward on to his pillow. He collided with the backboard of the bed on the way down. “Ow!”

 “You deserved that.” Scarlet chuckled, not peeking up from their comic book.

 “I did.”

 


	4. Preparing for War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun truly believes that he loves Neptune. But is it enough? Or will outside forces come between them?

Sun narrowly avoided the paper ball that was launched towards his face the minute he set foot beyond the door. His sense were quick, allowing him to simply step out of it's path. The faunus gave a death glare in the direction of it's thrower, a boy he knew solely through reputation. Cardin Winchester.

 "Sun?" Called a voice from the hallway. It was Neptune. Sun didn't look back.

 The voice got closer until Neptune watched the blond descend the stairs and take his seat. Neptune frowned, feeling very defeated. Normally he sat right next to Sun, and it was here that the monkey's tail often brushed against his back to distract him from his work. The memory almost drew a smile. Almost. Neptune sat behind Sun instead, grateful that the seat's usual owner appeared to be absent. Neptune felt the daggers being glared into his side and didn't dare look in Cardin's direction.

"Sun?" Neptune whispered, praying for him to turn around. Just one glance at the eyes he loved looking into when they woke up in each other's grip would remind him of what he needed to say.

Sun didn't turn around. Instead, he tossed a ball of paper behind him.

Neptune caught it.

With forced reluctance, he undid the paper while remaining as quiet as possible. His throat felt constricted.

_If you didn't want to see me anymore you should have just said so._

Neptune felt his face tighten. Tears stung at his eyes which he desperately tried to blink back. He hoped with everything that he had that nobody was watching him, for if they were, he might lose the courage he needed so desperately right now.

Most were asleep from Professor Port's ramblings, and the instructor himself was so far gone into one of his own stories that he seldom paid attention to any of his students. Neptune leaned forward to tap Sun on the shoulder. The first tap was light in fear. The second was swift in desperation.

The blond turned around, eyes wide when he noticed the tears running down Neptune's cheeks.

"Please let me explain," Neptune sniffled, wiping at his eyes with his sleeve. Sun didn't move for a moment, too stunned to process anything. He nodded.

The two boys slipped out of the class room quietly, receiving a few glances but remaining mostly ignored. Once they were safely down the hall, Neptune began to speak.

"I'm really sorry I've been avoiding you and acting weird, but it has nothing to do with you, _I swear_."

"Then who does it have to do with?" Sun's voice cracked slightly, pain sounding fresh in his tone.

"Cardin's been threatening--" Before he could finish his sentence, a powerful shove knocked Neptune onto his side. Cardin Winchester appeared with an amused smirk on his face.

"I knew I was right about you two," The boy spit in Neptune's direction, narrowly missing him as he struggled to get back on his feet.

The brute reared back his fist, but before Sun could react in his effort to rescue Neptune, an armored fist clenched around Cardin's and squeezed tightly. Yang Xiao Long had appeared behind him, and a few steps behind her stood the rest of her team.

"Cardin, Cardin, Cardin..." The blonde cooed, shoving the boy onto the ground before offering her hand to Neptune. Yang helped him regain his balance before turning towards the fallen bully. "Pick a fight with my friends and you pick a fight with _me_."

The blood red cloak of Ruby Rose flapped in the wind as she swiftly took position beside her sister, quick as a bullet from her high-powered rifle. "And me!" She cheered, raising a petite fist into the air with much enthusiasm. Weiss Schnee took a stance beside her, heels clicking loudly as she walked. She didn't speak, but her stance spoke volumes. As did the fearsome glare from Blake, poised and ready to strike at a moment's notice.

"O--Okay! _Fine_. I'll leave the fags alone!" Cardin barked, scrambling onto his feet and backing into the wall behind him. His eyes darted between the two boys before him, scoffing as he made a mad dash away from the entire scene. Sun beamed at the four girls, while Neptune looked away sheepishly with red on his cheeks.

"Thanks," The intellectual spoke, a hand idly rubbing away the aches from his side.

"There's no need," Weiss Schnee responded, crossing her arms and turning on her heels in one swift motion. Her pony tail gracefully whipped behind her as she began to strut back towards her classroom. " _Scarlet_ , was it? They suggested to, 'call in the cavalry.'" The heiress remarked before turning a corner.

Blake gave Sun a look, wordlessly asking, _are you alright?_

"I'm all good, maybe a little jealous that Yang got to Cardin before I could." Sun reassured, coaxing a smile from everyone still in the room.

The five followed Weiss's exit, Sun leaning on Neptune slightly, a palm on the ocean-haired boy's back attempting to rub away any aches and pains.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this was written a long time ago but I got super distracted with life that I forgot to post it. It's short, but it got the idea across so I figured I'd just go ahead and post it. 
> 
> Sorry if it's disappointing in anyway, I realized that people were still enjoying these chapters only today. I may decide to get back into writing soon! Likely for different fandoms, I recently got very into the new Voltron series on Netflix!


End file.
